John McMartin
John McMartin is an American actor. Biography Born in Warsaw, Indiana, McMartin made his professional theatre debut in Little Mary Sunshine and received a Tony Award nomination for his role as Oscar in Sweet Charity. Whilst best known for musical roles, McMartin appeared in a wide variety of stage plays, including Artist Descending a Staircase by Tom Stoppard and as Alceste in The Misanthrope. McMartin also made several guest appearances on television, on The Golden Girls, Cheers and its spin-off Frasier (playing different characters). In 2011 he made a notable appearance as Thomas Jefferson in A Free Man of Color. Singing McMartin has a musical career spanning decades, beginning with originating roles in Little Mary Sunshine (winning a Theatre World Award) and Pleasures and Palaces, before making his career breakthrough as Oscar Lindquist in both the musicaland the film Sweet Charity. McMartin would go on to appear in a number of hit musicals, originating the role of Benjamin Stone in Follies and Uncle Willie in High Society. He also appeared in later revivals of classic shows including Show Boat and Anything Goes. Film Sweet Charity (1969) *Sweet Charity (solo) Stage Little Mary Sunshine (1959)(originated the role) *Once In a Blue Moon (duet) *Heap Big Injun (solo) The Conquering Hero (1961)(originated the role) Pleasures and Palaces (1965)(originated the role) *To Marry (solo) *In Your Eyes (duet) *Propaganda (contains solo lines) *Ah, to Be Home Again (contains solo lines) Sweet Charity (1966)(originated the role) *Charity's Theme (solo) *I'm the Bravest Individual (duet) *Sweet Charity (solo) Follies (1971)(originated the role) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (contains solo lines) *Chaos (contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Pleasant Little Mornings (duet) *Too Many Mornings (duet) Happy New Year (1980)(originated the role) *Night and Day (duet) A Little Night Music (1991) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Finale (duet) Show Boat (1994) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) High Society (1998)(originated the role) *Throwing a Ball Tonight (contains solo lines) *She's Got That Thing (contains solo lines) *Well, Did You Evah? *Let's Misbehave (contains solo lines) *Say It With Gin (solo) The Visit (2001)(originated the role) *I Know Claire (solo) *You, You, You (duet) *I Must Have Been Something (solo) *Look at Me (contains solo lines) *Fear (solo) *A Car Ride (contains solo lines) *In the Forest Again (duet) Into the Woods (2002) *No More (duet) Grey Gardens (2006)(originated the role) J.V. "Major" Bouvier *Marry Well (contains solo lines) Norman Vincent Peale *Choose to Be Happy (solo) Paradise Found (2010) Anything Goes (2011) *I Want to Row on the Boat (solo) Gallery mcmartinlindquist.jpg|'Oscar Lindquist' in Sweet Charity. mcmartinstone.jpg|'Benjamin Stone' in Follies. mcmartincapn.jpg|'Cap'n Andy Hawks' in Show Boat. mcmartinuncle.jpg|'Uncle Willie' in High Society. mcmartinvisit.jpg|'Claire Zachanassian' and Anton Schell in The Visit. mcmartinnarrator.jpg|'The Narrator' in Into the Woods. mcmartinpeale.jpg|'Norman Vincent Peale' in Grey Gardens. McMartin, John